


Залейте мне уши воском

by jemandfremd



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Timeline: Ysgith
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemandfremd/pseuds/jemandfremd
Summary: Проклятое болото отравляло Рейнарда, исподволь, день за днём, и он знал это, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Дело было в том, что в сияющих доспехах благородного рыцаря Рейнарда Одо был едва заметный изъян, маленькая червоточина как раз напротив сердца, и ее капля за каплей подтачивала затхлая болотная водица. Имя этой червоточине было Гаскон, шелудивый пёс, Кобелиный Князь.
Relationships: Gascon Brossard/Reynard Odo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Залейте мне уши воском

Проклятое болото отравляло Рейнарда, исподволь, день за днём, и он знал это, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Дело было в том, что в сияющих доспехах благородного рыцаря Рейнарда Одо был едва заметный изъян, маленькая червоточина как раз напротив сердца, и её капля за каплей подтачивала затхлая болотная водица. Имя этой червоточине было Гаскон, шелудивый пёс, Кобелиный Князь. Гаскон вызывал у Рейнарда какую-то гремучую смесь эмоций из злости, раздражения, недоверия и…восхищения. Но иногда (хотя чем ближе к сердцу болот, тем чаще) Рейнард чувствовал кое-что ещё, и чувству этому не было названия. Оно ворочалось в груди, как огромный дикий зверь, грызло нутро, поднималось откуда-то из глубины, как поднимаются пузыри ядовитого болотного газа. Тогда Рейнард поднимал голову и долго смотрел на Гаскона, и взгляд его был тёмен.  
Иногда Гаскон это замечал и неизменно широко улыбался в ответ, только чтобы его позлить.  
Дело было, конечно, не в болоте — или не только в нём — просто оно нашло подходящую наживку, и теперь болото пело Рейнарду во сне, звало его, и он шел на зов.  
Каждую ночь болото тайными тропами приводило его на сравнительно сухой пятачок земли посреди топей, и там, под ивой, свесившей ветви до самой воды, его ждал Гаскон. Или кто-то, похожий на него как две капли воды, но чуточку красивее. Волосы, которые настоящий Гаскон постоянно прятал под капюшоном, были у него цвета соболиного меха, и такие же шелковые на ощупь, а губы на вкус горчили, словно дикий мёд. Он обещал Рейнарду все наслаждения, земные и небесные, если тот забудет все на свете и останется с ним.  
И Рейнард правда начал забывать. Он забыл, как приносил присягу покойному королю Регинальду, забыл, как играет утреннее солнце на крышах его родного города, забыл даже лицо своей матери. Одного только Рейнард забыть не мог, даже если бы захотел — жемчужину своего сердца, Её Величество королеву Мэву, отважную и прекрасную, и поэтому болото продолжало звать его, а он продолжал приходить.

Днём Рейнард ходил невыспавшийся и хмурый, то и дело зевал и думал-думал-думал, как же избавиться от этого наваждения. Наверное, это было написано у него на лице, потому что его люди начали смотреть на него с сочувствием и шушукаться у него за спиной, а Гаскон спросил, почему мина у Рейнарда ещё кислее, чем обычно.  
— Не твое дело, — ответил Рейнард беззлобно. Собачиться с Гасконом у него не было ни желания, ни сил.  
Тот фыркнул и наградил его долгим насмешливым взглядом, но — неслыханное дело! — промолчал.  
Гаскон тоже в последнее время был сам не свой — меньше язвил и трепался, реже хохотал, а на привалах задумчиво смотрел в огонь и вертел в пальцах охотничий нож, меняя хват и изредка перебрасывая его из руки в руку.

И вот однажды, на четвертый или пятый день странствий по Йисгиту, Рейнард, в очередной раз засмотревшись на это безобразие (когда-нибудь он точно отрежет себе палец!), вдруг вспомнил слова своей старой няни. Она знала множество сказок — одна страшнее другой — так вот, в одной из них, про перевёртыша, говорилось, как этого самого перевёртыша распознать. Нужно было взять нож, приложить его плашмя к глазу, и, скользнув взглядом по лезвию, посмотреть на человека, которого подозреваешь в оборотничестве.  
Рейнард немедленно проверил это на Гасконе, но тот остался самим собой — невыносимым, язвительным и невероятно обаятельным паршивцем.  
С существом из снов дело обстояло куда хуже — трудно вспомнить о ноже во сне. Трудно вообще о чем-то вспомнить, когда тебе приказывают забыть — мягким шепотом, прикосновением к холодной коже, поцелуем в висок.  
Рейнарду пришлось заронить мысль о ноже глубоко в свою голову, лелеять её, как капризный росток, спать, сжимая рукоять ножа в ладони.  
В конце концов у Рейнарда получилось, и он, увязая по колено в болоте, остановился в шаге от островка суши и осознал, что держит в руке нож.  
Медленно, потому что воздух вдруг стал вязким, как патока, Рейнард поднес нож к лицу, но посмотреть сквозь него не успел — существо, до этого носившее обличье Гаскона, поднялось с земли резким, каким-то изломанным, нечеловеческим движением, а потом одним длинным прыжком преодолело разделявшее их расстояние. Рейнард стоял, как вкопанный, не в силах пошевелиться: его словно опутала ловчая сеть.  
Не-Гаскон мягко, почти нежно положил ему руки на плечи, сказал:  
— Ох, яхонтовый мой, зря ты это затеял…

А потом он широко открыл пасть, полную мелких острых зубов, и Рейнард закричал.  
И проснулся.  
Но не от собственного крика, а от того, что кто-то легонько потряс его за плечо.  
— Эй, эй, тише, ты чего?  
Это был Гаскон, и Рейнард вскинулся, сбросил его руку, но потом понял, что это уже не сон и немного успокоился.  
И тут же снова насторожился:  
— Что ты здесь забыл?  
В ответ Гаскон лучезарно улыбнулся:  
— Да так, гулял вот, дай думаю, в гости зайду…  
— Среди ночи? Гаскон, или ты сейчас скажешь мне, зачем ты тут ошивался, или завтра я…  
— Что? Наябедничаешь Её Величеству?  
Никакой управы на него у Рейнарда и правда не было, поэтому он просто поджал губы и ожёг Гаскона суровым взглядом.  
Невероятно, но тот сдался, и нехотя сказал, глядя куда-то в сторону:  
— Я не могу спать. Это чёртово болото… Оно живое, Рейнард. Живое и недоброе. И наблюдает за нами. — Гаскон вдруг понизил голос и взглянул Рейнарду в лицо:  
— Скажи, что ты тоже это чувствуешь.  
Рейнард медленно кивнул. Ему казалось, что если он сейчас скажет хоть слово, то болото непременно услышит.  
Гаскон помолчал, потом неловко переступил с ноги на ногу:  
— Можно я немного тут посижу?  
— Это ещё зачем?  
— Как подумаю, что надо идти обратно через весь лагерь, а потом лезть в холодную постель и остаток ночи пялиться в темноту, брррр… Да и ты наверное вряд ли заснешь… Впрочем, если скажешь мне убираться, я не обижусь.  
Подозрительность в груди у Рейнарда опять подняла свою змеиную голову, но он задавил в себе это чувство, потому что ему, честно говоря, тоже ужасно не хотелось сейчас оставаться одному.  
— Черт с тобой, садись, — махнул он рукой.  
Гаскон просиял, устроился у него в ногах и с довольной ухмылкой хлопнул его по колену, отчего Рейнард немедленно пожалел, что не вышвырнул паскудника вон, пока была такая возможность.

А потом они разговаривали обо всем на свете, почти как старые друзья. Конечно, говорил в основном Гаскон, а Рейнард иногда вставлял пару слов, хмыкал, фыркал и слушал-слушал-слушал, и сам не заметил, как уснул.  
Во сне болото снова звало его, но в этот раз он не смог откликнуться на зов, потому что что-то тяжёлое держало его, словно якорь, прижимало к земле. Рейнард проснулся, озадаченный, и увидел, что Гаскон, которому, видно, надоело сидеть, свернулся калачиком на краешке постели и задремал — голова у Рейнарда на плече, рука поперек его груди.  
Рейнард вдруг вспомнил все свои сны, и с замиранием сердца стянул у него с головы капюшон вместе с этой дурацкой шляпой…  
И облегчённо выдохнул Гаскону в макушку. Болото не угадало, а может, не угадал сам Рейнард — волосы у Гаскона были на ладонь короче, чем у той твари с топей, и не чёрные, а каштановые, в слабом свете догорающей свечи поблёскивающие рыжиной.  
Рейнард счастливо улыбнулся и снова заснул, на этот раз крепким сном безо всяких сновидений. Он чувствовал, как болото теряет над ним всяческую власть.


End file.
